Optical cameras may include an image sensor that is configured to capture still images or video. As an example and not by way of limitation, the optical cameras may include a charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensor or a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) active-pixel image sensor. In particular embodiments, the CMOS image sensor may include a filter array. A typical filter array has a mosaic of filters tuned to capture information of particular features of light (e.g., wavelength or polarization).
Multispectral imaging may be used to improve many real-world applications. Example applications may include navigation for autonomous vehicles, robotic applications, or forestry inspection from aerial platforms. As an example and not by way of limitation, successful navigation (e.g., assisted or autonomous) is reliant on timely detection and recognition of obstacles on the roadway, but detecting wavelengths spectrally outside the spectrum of the filter array may be difficult and computationally intensive.